The present invention relates generally to a user mobile device, and more particularly to a spatially aware virtual workout assistant.
Physical exercise is known to contribute in a person's overall heath. However, many people may not have access to equipment that can be found in gyms; furthermore, many people may not have a trainer to give directions as to what piece of equipment to use, how long they should be working out for, or how to mix their workout routines.
Existing virtual workout trainers mainly focus on capturing workout data and providing feedback based on workout routines that in most cases require gym equipment. In one disclosure, an existing virtual trainer mainly provides feedback to users based on data obtained by various devices. None of the existing technologies aims to provide a broad range of exercise options that can be done anywhere and at any time based on what is currently available in the near surroundings.